fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Wario
and a Red Coin.]] Baby Wario is the baby version of the adult Wario. He first appeared as one of the seven Star children in Yoshi's Island DS and his since appeared in the Wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He was friends with Baby Mario until he grew up. Baby Wario is Baby Waluigi's older twin brother. Wario even had a love for coins since babyhood. Besides coin collecting, Baby Wario always kept an eye on Baby Waluigi, because he always protected him from any danger that would come by,or happen. Baby Wario's favorite foods were garlic and corn dogs. Baby Wario was also lazy. Instead of getting coins himself, he would use a magnet so the coins would come to him. Baby Wario is the strongest of all the babies,not to mention the most heavy of all the babies. In Yoshi Island DS, if Baby Wario was on Yoshi. Yoshi would then not be able to fly, because of Baby Wario's weight. Baby Wario is 3 years old like Baby Mario. Game Appearances Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Wario appeared with the rest of the star children in the Wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. Wario was a playable character and was the strongest and the slowest of all of the characters. He could shoulder barge foes and he could fart on foes. Before he was unlocked he had to be battled. Super Baby Mario Bros. He is also a boss with his brother Baby Waluigi. Bad Baby sports player He is a character in the game Super Mario Sports Villain League. MRL Player Baby Wario is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character with average skill but poor speed. His special skill is to eat some garlic which propels him froward, it also prevents tackling. New Super Mario Baseball Baby Wario is playable in the game New Super Mario Baseball. His stats are still unknown. Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Baby Wario appears in Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit. He is a expert ghost in the stage Wario Speedway. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Baby Wario appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Speedy character type and his special move is Magnet Shot. He is a starter character. His default partner is Nabbit. His team name is the Baby Wario Theifs. Gallery Babywario YIDS.png|Baby Wario on a Yoshi Baby Wario SMEW.png|Baby Wario SMEW Baby Wario (MKDS).PNG|Baby Wario in Mario Kart DS Baby wario 3.jpg|Another image of Baby Wario babywario2.png|Baby Wario by Peanutjon. Babywario.png }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Wario Category:Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Mario (series) Category:Males Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Wario (series) Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Family